riftrpslfandomcom-20200213-history
Doujutsu
The Speciality trait for each of the 8 Noble Houses passed down through their bloodline time and time again ''Masaki Family Heavenly Eye First Release of the Masaki Familly gives the user a near 360º field of vision, except for one blind spot at the back of the neck above the third thoracic vertebra. Second Release ability is being able to see through solid objects, and can use a degree of telescopic sight. The distance and the degree of telescopic sight varies from person to person, and can be improved. the first level is 20 meters,second level being 40 meters, the third and final is 60 meters. Third Release of the Masaki Familly is the ability to read the opponents movements.and one of the greatest of the Masaki Familly eyes ability is thees ability to see chakra, chakra flow as well as the chakra circulation system inside the body with great detail. Unlike the Takashis Family Eyes which only allows the user to see and copy movements, the Masaki Familly allows the user fully interpret the meaning and purpose behind every move the opponent makes even if the meaning is subconscious. This is shown as body language and can determin fearfulness and lack of confidence simply by reading an oponents minute hand movements and gestures. these subtle hints can even give way in some instances to what the person is thinking Fourth Release is the Divine Fist Style, the Divine Fist style focuses on internal injuries. Each strike, when placed correctly, strikes along the chakra pathway system, which is the network of vessels that carry chakra. This network is closely intertwined with the functioning of the body's organs, and so, when the keirakukei(chakra points) take damage, the organs suffer as well. There is no defence against the Divine Fist, since one cannot train one's internal organs to become stronger. The only possible defence is to stop the Divine Fist's hits from connecting. The Fifth Release allows particularly skilled users of the Masaki Familly eyes to take the Divine Fist style one step further. Along the keirakurei are 361 pinprick-sized nodes called tenketsu, or chakra points. When struck, the Heavenly eye user can choose to either seal, or forcibly open these tenketsu, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra system. So, with precision, all those points along the victim's body can be sealed, stopping the chakra flow to those areas. Able to strike without force, and yet do more damage to a oponent than some of the most powerful weaponry, the Divine Fist has been labelled as the greatest taijutsu style known in all of the Sun Empire Sixth and Final Release. (Forbidden, None but the Royal Bloodline may attain with out fear of death) ''Eternal Angels Sight: '' A circuit that opens up in the users brain and Heavenly eyes allowing them to "perceive death" in the form of lines and dots. The user in question is the only one who can touch or use these lines and dots (i.e. no one can interact with the lines/dots even if the user of the eyes were to point out their location on something). These lines can then be traced with a sharp object such as a knife or a sword which cuts the line (this can also be done with blunter objects such as fingers but this is generally less effective then a blade). Cutting the line “breaks” the object along that line and damage inflicted this way can not be healed or repaired in any way. Dots can be pierced by sharp objects. Piercing a dot effectively “erases” that object from existence, in a sense that the object loses even its inherent properties such as momentum, toxicity, and generally any effect it may impose on it's surrounding. Living things whose dot was pierced get “stopped” and, as a consequence, die. While this ''death may not be instant, it is absolutely permanent, and can't be reversed or bypassed, even by reincarnation and cloning. Also, like the Takashi Familly eyes, the Masaki Family's ability to see chakra and its flow allows the user to detect chakra sealed barriers. the Masaki Family eyes can also discern a transformation and a real person using the eye's ability to see chakra ''Takashi Family Demon Eye Original state or the off state gives no true advantages to the person they are like every one else. almost always black in color. other then the color shows no difference untill activated. due to the nature of the eyes any use requires some focus on activation. but once in use requires little to no thought about use 1st released state: allows a person to follow quick movemets and actions as well as minor perception of the actions about to be done. if by small muscel twitchs to small strands of chakra movemet when preparing for an attack 2nd Released state: Allows a person to follow even the quickest of movements and a master of the second released state can even copy jutsu that they have seen proformed as long as they have the knowledge of the jutsus use, and the abilitys to perform them themself. a person with a photographic memory could in theory use every jutsu they have ever seen 3rd released state: allows for full on prediction of any being that can be predicted or any chakra movements from a being that can be seen. while this will not allow prediction of eratic beings it will allow perfect prediction and forsight to normal beings. this state allows for full sight of charka and where it might be used at 4th released state: allows for near clairvoyance in to the next moments of the future. Usually around 2-10 seconds in to the future. this can accout to an extent for erratic or multiple chakras and can actually see visibly the chakras inside of a person or being 5th released state: Allows for Master Level Genjutsu. to the extent unless broken from one a person caught in the Genjutsu may never even know they were placed in one. the Genjutsu of this level controls all five sences completly. the only way to break out of this level of Genjutsu is to be broken out by another person forcing a part of their Chakra in to the Victem or for the user to be released by the caster 6th released state (''Forbiden) Eternal Demon Release: Also, like the Masaki Family eyes, the Takashi Family's ability to see chakra and its flow allows the user to detect chakra sealed barriers. the Takashi Family eyes can also discern a transformation and a real person using the eye's ability to see chakra